Reflejos e Imágenes Distorsionadas
by moniklaa
Summary: Clark/Lori & Bruce/Lois - Clark/Lois eventualmente. Muchas veces lo que vemos del mundo son solo imágenes distorsionadas.


**Titulo:** Reflejos e Imágenes Distorsionadas.

**Autor:** **LUNAazul**

**Personajes/Emparejamiento:** Clark Kent, _Clark Luthor, Lois Lane, Bruce Wayne, Tess Luthor (Mercer), (Stargirl) _, Lori Lemaris.

**Resumen: **Lois Lane a muerto y Clark tiene que seguir su vida con alguien mas hasta que algo extraño pasa.**  
**

**Nota:**Estaba viendo cierto comic de: _Lois Lane la Novia de Superman... _donde Lois muere y Superman tiene que casarse con Lana, después Lana muere y tiene que casarse con Lori Lemaris (La Sirena) hasta que esta también muere. Muy triste :( para Clark... y me quedo la idea de que : Clark se caso con Lana y con Lori solo para llenar el vacío de perder a su Lois.

**Clasificación:** PG-13 - Nc-17

**Género:** Au

[] [] [] [] [] []

-"…No creo que debamos dejar que se tome tantas libertades, bien si se quiere unir al equipo pero debemos dejarle claro que ya no está en sus dominios…"

-"… y si no que regrese a Gotham, no vamos a ser el juguete de ningún murciélago roñoso"

Clark observaba fijamente la imagen distorsionada producida por el cristal y el agua, agito el vaso viendo bailar el líquido de un lado a otro.

-"¡Hey!"

Su mirada salto directo a Oliver e intento una sonrisa, solo para recibir el ceño fruncido de su mejor amigo.

-"Lo siento que decías"

-"O está bien Boyscout ¿que pasa?"

El rubio cruzo los brazos en su pecho frunciendo el ceño más de la cuenta era evidente que su líder esta mas allá de la conversación, Clark lo miro y resoplo moviendo por última vez el vaso frente a él.

-"Nada solo... estos días me tiene alterado"

Contesto con sinceridad esquivando la mirada.

-"Uh uh, que no te trata bien villa matrimonio"

Tenía un evidente tono de burla y venía acompañado con una de sus sonrisas patentada que murió por la falta de gracia del moreno, Oliver levanto la ceja preocupado.

-"Oh eso es genial Clark, ¿qué sucede?"

Hizo un gesto con la mano ante el evidente peso que Clark cargaba, bueno desde que lo conocía había sido testigo de ese peso, era como si cargara al mundo sobre sus hombros... para ser honesto Oliver odiaba y admiraba ese hecho; nadie podía soportar tanto estrés ¿verdad? Oh pero Clark era Superman así que ¿quién sabe?... el rubio solo quería poder de vez en cuando animar a su amigo a divertirse un poco... Carpe diem.

-"Todo marcha viento en poca ¿no?"

-"Si, solo… ya sabes lo de siempre"

Oliver frunció el ceño, Clark siempre andándose por las ramas… acaso necesitaba que le rogara para empezar a hablar sobre el problema que lo aquejaba, uf en momentos como esos admiraba la paciencia de Chloe.

-"Bueno eso de lo de siempre tiende a ser un poco genérico Boyscout"

-"Como sabes si ella esta fingiendo"

-"¡Oh!"

Oliver mordió sus labios y se animo a dejar su sorpresa a un lado.

-"Quieres saber en mi experiencia – movió su mano inquieto – porque, ummm –aclaro su garganta acomodándose en mejor en el brazo del sillón – yo, no creo que eso me haya pasado nunca, ya sabes"

Sonrió arrogante, Clark tenía el ceño fruncido y negó.

-"No estoy hablando de eso Oliver"

El rubio asintió varias veces con el seño fruncido.

-"Entonces…"

-"Ella ha estado sobreactuando, ayer llego con siete bolsa de despensa y tenía una sonrisa que realmente me confundió…"

-"No puede ser tan malo"

-"Ella no es de las mujeres que se dedican al hogar y a complacer a su marido Oliver… dijo que quería ser una buena esposa"

Oliver frunció el ceño.

-"Y que, crees que esta ocultado que no es feliz y esta arrepentida de casarse contigo"

Clark abrió los ojos muy grandes y sucesivamente frunció el ceño.

-"No pero gracias por meter esa idea en mi cabeza"

Tomo un trago de agua muy hondo, Oliver lo miraba preocupado.

-"Relájate hombre"

-"Ella podría estar arrepentida de escogerme sobre todo lo demás Oliver"

Dijo con seriedad el moreno y la mirada frágil.

-"Ella no ha dicho nada o si"

Clark negó, y miro el vaso nuevamente por una infinidad de tiempo.

-"Cada día la veo y pienso lo que ella dejo atrás… - se humedeció el labio inferior – no puedo llegar a imaginar lo que eso es… y si lo echa de menos, o si siente que no pertenece aquí"

Murmuro muy bajo, Oliver mordió sus labios viéndolo.

-"Ya sabes tal vez no soy el adecuado para esta práctica AC es el que entiende el lenguaje de las creaturas marinas"

Clark levanto la mirada y rodo los ojos.

-"Ella es más que un peces Oliver"

-"No es que yo entienda mucho de esto Clark, ni siquiera he entendido bien como es que puede tener piernas ni nada"

Hubo un momento de silencio, Oliver desvió la mirada y resoplo.

-"Sobre conducta humana te diré que debes hablar con ella"

El moreno lo miro y asintió con una media sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos.

-"Me gusta mucho este tiempo de chicos pero, ummm, debo ir a buscar cierta rubia"

Se levanta sonriendo Clark asiente viendo al multimillonario marchar a la puerta… Dinah y Oliver lo estaba haciendo bien y él se siente feliz por su amigo, parece que Black Canary es la única mujer que ha podido llenar los huecos del arquero… es esa para él, la única entre todas las mujeres sin rostro del pasado; el moreno casi sonríe, todos merecemos amar a alguien de esa forma y encontrar al único y verdadero amor aunque terminemos perdiéndolo después.

Es mejor amar y perder, que nunca haber amado.

¡Lois!

Se arrepiente muy pronto de su línea de pensamiento… la puerta se abre ante de que Oliver logre llegar al plomo, y entra Lori sosteniendo entre su pecho un helecho.

-"¡Hey!"

-"Bueno ya me iba"

Oliver le da una última mirada a Clark y vuelve a la morena.

-"Adiós Chica pez"

Y ha desparecido por la puerta antes de que la pareja pueda decir nada, Lori solo frunce el ceño.

-"No lo tomes personal el es así con todo el mundo"

-"Claro dudo que fuera así con Lois"

Murmuro alejándose rumbo a la venta, el moreno la sigue curioso para verla colocar el hecho con sumo cuidado como si colocara una figura muy delicada de cerámica… tal escena le lanza un flechazo de ver a Lois colocando el viejo blue en el mismo lugar"


End file.
